As tinted spectacle lenses, Patent Document 1 discloses a spectacle lens capable of being set up in an arbitrary color (see paragraphs 0002 and 0020). In Patent Document 1, it is described that an antireflection film is provided in such a tinted spectacle lens (see claims 1 and 2 and paragraphs 0001 and 0102).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-101901